cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Turgox Tavenk
An old krogan hero from almost 20,000 years ago. The Story See, seems ol’ Tavenk considered himself somewhat’a gambler. This was back b’fore the ascension, o’course, so he gambled for bills, ingots, jewelry, whatever he could get his hands on. An’ the thing is, he almost never lost. Sure, sometimes he did -- but there were some who said he lost on purpose, so’s no one’d think he was cheatin’. An’ you know what? Even those who thought he was cheatin’ could never prove it -- weren’t no extra markers in his sleeves, weren’t no cards in his pockets, weren’t even a damned extra die in his shoes. Tavenk was legit, through n’ through. Came time no one’d play with Tavenk, cos he was so good. So there’s Tavenk, sittin’ at th’ Yamgrat table alone one night, listenin’ t’the sand storms outside and nursin’ his bottle’a Ryncol. Ain’t nobody gonna play with him -- word got ‘round fast, y’understand. So he’s sittin’ there, lookin’ at the cards, shufflin’ ‘em and dealin’ out phantom hands, playing Sinner’s Yamgrat by hisself, lookin’ like some old man or something. Well, while he’s dealin’ out the first phantom hand of a new Sinner’s Yamgrat game, some’un picks up the cards. He looks up an’ sees Azudus hisself, lookin’ big n’ bad, green skin lick’t by th’ halogen lights, big ol’ varren teeth in his mouth, an’ a Thresher Maw’s tongue lollin’ between them teeth. “Hear you can’t find no one t’play with you,” Azudus said, lickin’ his jaws. An’ for his credit, Tavenk din’t blink. He looked inta them yellow eyes an’ said “sure as hell can’t. Everybody says I’m too good. I’ve cleared out everybody who’s beat me an’ then some, an’ I all I got left is Sinner’s Yamgrat.” “Well,” says big ol’ Azudus, his tongue spittin’ fire like a goddamned Breather-Snake. “I reckon you ain’t beat me, yet, Turgox Tavenk. Word is you’re the luckiest sonuvabitch ‘round these parts, an’ I’d like t’make a little wager. You beat me at Yamgrat, I’ll give ya everythin’ you’d ever wanted, an’ you’ll never hafta gamble ‘gain.” “An’ what if I lose?” Tavenk asked. An’ Azudus, he rolled them big yellow eyes an’ said “if you lose, I get t’keep your soul f’r all ‘ternity.” Tavenk thought about it for a second, then nodded. He didn’t have much else t’do, after all, an’ when Azudus comes knockin’, you settle down an’ do what he say, coz he’s the meanest and baddest of any of us, and a demon besides. So ol’ Tavenk dealt out that Yamgrat game, ten cards each t’him and Azudus. After a few rounds, he had a Killer’s Battalion, with two Lords and two Packs onna table. Across from him, Azudus cradled his cards somewhat careful, but he could see that Ol’ Stinger had only two Wines an’ two Comets on his table. Could be he had a Revenant Hand, could be he had a Black Diamond.... but it were more’n likely that he had nothin’. But this were Azudus he were facin’, and he didn’t trust Ol’ Stinger more’n he could throw ‘im. So when Azudus called out for the final bet, he watched the demon’s hands - and saw Ol’ Stinger bring outta Lord from his sleeve. Tavenk din’t say nothin’, but when the cards fell down an’ he saw Azudus had pulled out a perfect Reversed Revenant - A Lord, two Ladies, three Comets, an’ four Graves, plus th’ cards onna table - Tavenk called Azudus a cheat an’ a liar. “You ain’t playin’ fair, Azudus. You ain’t got no honour!” “Course I don’t, I’m the Killer of Children. Now ain’t nothin’ in the world can beat a Reversed Revenant ‘less you got a Killer’s Battalion, an’ I know you ain’t lucky ‘nuff t’get that!” With that, Tavenk dropped his cards. “Like hell I ain’t, Stinger!” An’ that’s when Azudus turned a pale yellow. Oh, he’d been beat, an fair n’ square. Whatever luck Tavenk had, it were harder and stronger than anythin’ Azudus wanted. The ol’ demon got up and shook Tavenk’s hand, then said “alright, Tavenk, you beat me fair an’ square. What’ll you have? Riches? Females? Power?” An’ Tuvenk looked Ol’ Stinger straight in the eye an’ said “‘Nother game next year. An’ after that, an so on, ‘til you finally beat me. An’ you’re buyin’ the Ryncol.” B’cuz Tuvenk’d finally found someone’d who’d make him work for his money, and that was worth more’ta him than any riches. Story goes that they still play a game every year. Oh, the places change, but the game don’t. An’ Tuvenk still ain’t dead, ‘cuz no matter how hard Ol’ Stinger tries, he jist can’t get past Tuvenk’s luck. So if you’re around, an’ see a green krogan an’ a red krogan playing Yamgrat inna corner, talkin’ like old friends an’ surrounded by Ryncol... well, that just might be Tuvenk’ an’ Azudus, goin’ at their yearly game. Category:Krogan Culture Category:Krogan